Circle
by ReiyKa
Summary: semua layaknya lingkaran, saling terhubung, saling bergantung. dan semua itu dimulai dari permintaan dari adik kembarku yang manis. "Aku ingin Neechan berperan sebagai Kagamine Len dan mengikuti summer camp selama liburan musim panas ini." dan oh, kehidupan Rin di asrama cowok dimulai
1. H-13: hari terburuk mulai terencana

_Mungkin, saat ini adalah akhir dari kehidupanku._

_Yap. Aku yakin, 100%, dengan menggunakan logika dari otak terbatasku—hei, aku cukup pintar, setidaknya aku lulus SMP dengan hasil memuaskan!—dan seluruh kemampuan indera perasaanku, aku yakin bahwa inilah saatnya aku akan bertemu Sang Maha Pencipta._

_Tidak... aku tidak perlu dikasihani. Aku yakin betul, aku merasa teramat yakin bahwa aku tidak perlu dikasihani._

_Hanya satu pesanku, tolong, apapun yang terjadi, balaskan dendamku untuk Sang Pembuat Masalah Nomor Satu itu!_

Oh, Len, demi seluruh cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya, aku bersumpah jika aku terlahir kembali ke dunia ini, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu!

* * *

**Circle**.

* * *

.

.

"Ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku, Rin! Kumohon!"

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, penderitaanku mungkin dimulai setelah liburan musim semi di tempat dengan warna kuning dominan—kamarku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa adikku, Kagamine Len, akan menjebloskan kakak kembarnya sendiri ke dalam penderitaan tak berujung selama musim panas.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap mata biru safirnya yang cemerlang selayaknya warna mataku. Kami kembar identik, aku akui itu. Aku bisa melihat diriku di bagian dirinya dan pasti Len juga berpikiran sama sepertiku.

Dalam usia ke 16 tahun, kami berdua sama-sama berada di tingkat sepuluh, tapi di sekolah yang berbeda. Setelah lulus SMP, Len memutuskan untuk menunaikan permintaan _Touchan_ kami untuk masuk ke sekolah olahraga. Yah, aku cukup mengerti ambisi _Touchan_ yang mantan atlet sepak bola untuk dapat melihat Len berhasil di bidang itu.

Setidaknya beliau berpikir bahwa Len akan berhasil karena memiliki bakat cemerlang _Touchan_.

Sementara itu, aku masuk _Hikōshiki gakuen_—salah satu sekolah dengan standar biasa saja, tapi memiliki seragam manis dan lucu. Tidak ada yang salah dengan masuk ke tempat yang menurutmu memiliki sesuatu yang menarik dan lucu bukan?

Lagipula, disana aku bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolah menengah pertamaku dulu dan bahkan beberapa teman di taman kanak-kanak. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang menyenangkan. Aku senang berada disana dan kuharap, Len juga bahagia di Crypton—sekolah olahraganya itu.

"Rin!"

Aku membiarkan pikiranku berlarut kemana-mana, membiarkan adikku merasa diabaikan. "Iya, Len! Ada apa?" Aku meletakkan buku novel yang baru saja kubaca dan meraih wajahnya. "Kau butuh apa?"

Len tersenyum manis hingga membuatku ingin mencubitnya. Dari dulu, aku selalu merasa Len seperti adik perempuanku. Sifatnya yang manis dan lembut selalu membuatku terlihat seperti sisi kembar yang laki-laki. Seolah seharusnya aku yang terlahir sebagai laki-laki, bukannya dirinya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu, _Neechan_."

Dia jarang memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, jadi kurasa permintaan ini mempertaruhkan hidupnya.

"Yaa?" Aku masih tersenyum.

"Kau tahu," dia memegang tanganku dan meletakkan di pangkuannya saat dia duduk di sebelahku, "_Touchan_ sangat ingin aku masuk ke akademi putra itu kan?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Yap."

Len menunjukkan senyuman tipis. "Dan kau juga tahu bahwa aku sangat menyayangi _Touchan_ bukan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Sepanjang sejarah hidupku, aku dan kau memang menyanyangi _Touchan_ dan _Kaachan_."

"Kau benar. Umm... kau juga tahu bukan bahwa aku sudah berada disana sejak tahun ajaran bulan April saat musim semi kemarin kan?"

"Hei, Len, aku sudah tahu semua itu!" sahutku sambil tertawa. "Kau ke kamarku hanya untuk menceritakan hal itu?"

"Tidak... maksudku... _Neechan_, aku senang bersekolah disana. Aku punya banyak teman yang suka menolongku disana..." Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia selalu melakukannya ketika dia merasa gugup.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Len."

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa masuk tim inti sepak bolanya... aku sungguh merasa sangat senang disana." Len kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Alisku terangkat.

"Kau juga tahu bukan, bahwa aku juga memiliki mimpi..."

"Maksudmu impian bekerja sebagai koki dan membuka toko kue itu?"

Dia mengangguk cepat dengan mata berbinar. Aku selalu tahu bahwa adikku yang manis ini suka sekali melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, terutama memasak. Dan hei, masakannya benar-benar enak sampai mengalahkan rasa masakan _Kaachan_. Di awal-awal, _Touchan_ terlihat baik-baik saja dengan hal itu, tapi lambat laun, dia mulai merasa bahwa remaja laki-laki yang memasak agak tidak normal.

Karena itulah, di kelas sembilan kemarin, beliau menyimpan semua peralatan memasak dan menyuruh Len untuk fokus belajar agar dia diterima di Crypton.

Dan untuk membuat _Touchan_ senang, Len melakukan segalanya, menahan ambisi serta hobinya dalam menciptakan makanan-makanan manis, belajar dengan tekun agar diterima di Crypton. Dia benar-benar hebat karena bisa melakukannya sampai tahap ini.

Len menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sorot mata sedih. "Aku... bukannya aku tidak bersyukur karena di terima di Crypton, tapi kadang... aku selalu berpikir segalanya akan lebih baik jika aku tidak diterima disana... maksudku..."

Aku mengusap kepala adik kembarku. "Dengar, kurasa tidak baik kau berpikir seperti itu Len." Aku tersenyum walaupun aku tidak yakin itu akan mengurangi beban di hatinya. "Crypton adalah sekolah yang hebat dan aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja disana. Mengerti?"

"Tapi Rin..." Dia meraih jemariku, mengenggamnya. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. "Aku... aku punya mimpi lain... dan aku yakin aku bisa mewujudkan mimpi itu... Aku hanya butuh kesempatan..."

"Kesempatan apa, Len?"

Dia mengenggam tanganku erat-erat. "_Neechan_, aku berhasil di terima di sekolah musim panas koki muda di Hokkaido."

Aku mengerjap pelan. Aku selalu tahu kalau adikku benar-benar hebat! Senyumku mengambang dan aku segera memeluknya. "Benarkah itu benarkah, Len?" Aku hampir menjerit. "Kau benar-benar hebat! Adikku benar-benar hebat!"

Len juga tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit. "Aku... awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi... aku... aku benar-benar senang, Rin."

"Kau sudah bilang pada _Touchan _dan _Kaachan_?" Senyuman Len menghilang. Bisa kutebak, dia pasti belum mengatakannya. "Tenang saja!" Tanganku menepuk pundaknya. "Aku yakin _Touchan_ dan _Kaachan_ akan memperbolehkanmu! Aku akan membantumu memberitahu mereka!" Aku sudah berdiri di atas lututku ketika tangan Len menarikku.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa, Len! Aku yakin _Touchan_ akan setuju!"

"Tidak... dia tidak akan setuju, Rin."

"Kenapa?" Dahiku berkerut mendengar jawabannya.

"Sebenarnya... aku berencana ke Hokkaido dengan uang tabunganku dan tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada _Touchan_ dan _Kaachan_."

"Tidak tidak!" Aku kembali duduk. "Kenapa? Maksudku, ini libur musim panas kan dan—"

"Tidak ada libur musim panas di Crypton, Rin."

"EH?"

Len menegakkan kepalanya dan menatapku dalam-dalam. "Tidak ada libur musim panas di Crypton."

"Omong kosong! Bagaimana mungkin mereka melanggar peraturan pemerintah? Sekolahku punya libur musim panas, begitu juga dengan—"

"Tidak ada libur musim panas di Crypton, Rin." Len kembali mengulang kalimatnya. Dia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "_Summer camp_. Mereka mengisi liburan musim panas dengan _summer camp_. Di _summer camp_, murid Crypton akan dididik berdasarkan minat dan bakat mereka terhadap olahraga."

"Maksudmu, mereka menyuruhmu latihan olahraga di cuaca sepanas ini?" pekikku. "Itu melanggar hak manusia untuk liburan!"

"Semua orang setuju akan program itu, Rin. _Touchan_ juga setuju dan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya."

Aku menatap Len dengan bingung. Lantas... bagaimana dengan sekolah musim panas koki muda itu? Kalau Len harus mengikuti _summer camp_, itu artinya dia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengejar mimpinya lagi dan...

_"Aku cuma butuh kesempatan."_

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Aku akan bilang _Touchan_ agar kau tidak perlu mengikuti _summer camp_, Len." Aku menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Aku akan mengusahanmu agar—"

"Tidak, Rin... aku tidak mau..."

"Tapi Len, kau harus mengikuti sekolah koki itu. Maksudku, inilah kesempatanmu. Kita tidak tahu apakah kau bisa mendapatkannya lagi nanti? Aku tidak meremehkan kemampuanmu, maksudku—"

"Aku mengerti, Rin. Justru karena itu, aku berencana pergi kesana."

Sampai titik ini, aku sama sekali tidak memahami situasinya. Kalau Len tetap pergi, _Touchan_ pasti marah karena Len tidak mengikuti _summer camp_. Akan tetapi, Len melarangku untuk memberitahu _Touchan_. Cepat atau lambat, _Touchan_ akan mengetahuinya bukan? Lantas, untuk apa memperpanjang masalah?

"Aku... tidak... mengerti... Len." Aku menatap wajah adik kembarku dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan mengikuti keduanya sekaligus." Dia berkata dengan tenang. "Aku akan menghadiri sekolah koki muda di Hokkaido dan mengikuti _summer camp_ di waktu yang sama."

Adikku pasti sudah gila! Cuaca yang panas pasti sudah membuat otaknya mencair! Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada Kagamine Len di dua tempat yang berbeda di waktu yang sama? Hokkaido dan Tokyo jelas berjauhan! Tidak mungkin dia—

Tidak... _Tunggu dulu!_

Aku menatap Len, mencoba mencari keseriusan dalam pernyataannya barusan. "Kau tidak berpikir..." Aku berkata lambat-lambat. "Kau sungguh tidak berpikir bahwa..."

Len mengangguk pelan seolah dia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. "Karena itulah kubilang ini adalah permintaan pertama dan terakhirku, _Neechan_." Dia meraih tanganku kembali, mengenggamnya erat supaya aku bisa merasakan keseriusan permohonannya. "Aku ingin _Neechan_ berperan sebagai Kagamine Len dan mengikuti _summer camp_ selama liburan musim panas ini."

.

.

* * *

Touchan = panggilan sapaan untuk ayah

Kaachan = panggilan sapaan untuk ibu

Neechan = panggilan sapaan untuk kakak

Hikōshiki = diambil dari judul buku Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix

Crypton = diambil dari nama perusahaan pengembang Kagamine Rin-Len

* * *

plot story belongs to ReiyKa

the character doesn't belong to ReiyKa

update tergantung hits cerita :)  
semakin banyak yang baca, semakin saya buat cepat lanjutannya

ada yang mau komentar sesuatu tentang cerita ini?


	2. H0: hari pertama bertemu idiot besar

"Kau tidak bisa menendangnya?"

Aku menatap sosok itu. Sosok dengan rambut hijau kebiruan dengan ekspresi dingin di wajahnya. "Lemah sekali ya!"

Rasanya, aku ingin menghancurkan wajah tampannya dengan tendanganku! Oh, aku benci sekali pada orang ini!

"Aku _tidak_ lemah!"

"Hn?" Irisnya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatapku tajam dengan penuh selidik. Aku benci senyuman sinisnya! "Lantas, kamu lagi ngapain sekarang?"

"Mikuo... kenapa kau begitu menuntutnya?" Terdengar suara tawa dari arah belakang. "Kau lihat sendiri fisiknya, ramping dan mungil seperti itu! Dia nggak akan mungkin punya kekuatan!"

"Yap! Kagamine Len, tahu nggak, jangan-jangan kamu itu banci asrama lagi?"

"Dia nggak akan bisa menendang bola! Langsung saja keluarkan dia dari tim!"

"Jangan seenaknya menentukan!" teriakku marah. "Memangnya kalian siapa berhak langsung menentukannya seperti itu?! Aku hanya... aku tadi hanya kurang serius!"

Mikuo menatapku tajam. Tatapannya menjadi semakin sinis. "Kalau begitu, tunjukkan sisi jantanmu, Kagamine Len_-chan_! Atau, kau mau disebut sebagai perempuan di asrama laki-laki Crypton?"

_Well, kau idiot besar, Hatsune Mikuo!_

_Aku memang perempuan!_

* * *

**_Circle._**

* * *

(kapankah perputaran penderitaan itu akan berakhir?)

.

.

Aku menatap gerbang tinggi yang menjulang di hadapanku. Rasanya begitu sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa akhirnya aku berdiri disini, di depan gerbang Crypton, sebuah sekolah khusus anak laki-laki dengan sebuah koper berwarna kuning di belakangku.

Mengerti artinya?

Aku, Kagamine Rin, seorang perempuan tulen, harus mengenakan celana jeans lebar serta kaos kebesaran milik adik kembarku dalam misi menyamar menjadi laki-laki.

Aku. Pasti. Sudah. Gila.

Aku berani bertaruh bahwa aku pasti sudah gila!

Penekanan di kata itu! _Gila_!

Jelas, musim panas di kota Tokyo, sekitar 28 derajat celcius sudah melelehkan bagian logikaku hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih.

"Oh, Tuhan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" gumamku pelan. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Bisa kulihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang datang dengan kopernya masing-masing. Mereka terlihat bersemangat, ceria, dan oh, sangat jantan. Maksudku, mereka 100% laki-laki! Aku akan berada di antara mereka yang seluruhnya adalah laki-laki!

Tanganku terangkat untuk menyentuh helaian rambut pirang yang kujadikan poni di depan dahiku. Kemudian, berpindah ke bagian kepalaku dimana rambut pirangku dikuncir satu seperti gaya Len biasanya. Sekarang, mendadak aku mulai mencoba mempertimbangkan diri untuk memotong seluruh rambutku sehingga aku bisa terlihat seperti laki-laki tulen pada umumnya.

Yang botak pasti laki-laki kan? Aku nggak mungkin salah kan?!

Rasa panik menguasai hatiku. Oh, tidak. Aku tidak alergi kepada laki-laki, maksudku, aku bisa berkomunikasi dan bersahabat bersama mereka, tapi tetap saja, menjadi satu-satunya _yang berbeda_ dalam arti sebenarnya di antara rombongan itu akan sangat memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman.

Mencoba membuat jantungku yang berdebar cepat agar melambat, aku menarik napas panjang dan merapikan poniku. Len bilang, Crypton adalah sekolah yang membebaskan setiap muridnya memiliki gaya model rambut seperti apapun. Karena itulah, dalam usaha penyamaran sebagai Kagamine Len, aku tidak perlu memotong rambut sebahuku yang indah.

Kurasa Len memang tahu bahwa aku suka sekali dengan rambutku. Oh, betapa aku selalu suka menyisirnya sepanjang hari sambil melihat di depan cermin. Bagian dari tubuhku yang paling kusuka adalah rambutku. Aku suka sekali dengan warna terangnya bagaikan cahaya matahari itu.

Oke. Sekarang, kesampingkan dulu masalah rambut itu. Jelas aku punya masalah lebih besar yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Len sudah memastikan agar aku terllihat persis seperti dirinya. Dia mengajari aku bagaimana terlihat _macho_ seperti laki-laki tulen. Aku hanya perlu membusungkan dadaku (yang ditutupi oleh balutan kain di balik kaos longgar Len), mengangkat dahuku saat bertemu dengan orang-orang, dan merendahkan suaraku saat berkomunikasi dengan orang lain.

Adikku bilang itu semua akan berhasil dan aku tidak akan mendapatkan kesulitan apapun.

Dan oh, tentu saja aku juga berharap begitu!

Jadi, setelah mencoba memperbesar rasa percaya diriku, aku melangkah masuk melewati gerbang tinggi Crypton.

"_Boku wa _Kagamine Len. Len. Len. Len. Aku laki-laki."

.

(semoga sugesti ucapan itu membantu)

.

.

Kakiku mulai menapaki jalanan batuan yang disusun membentuk jalan. Wajah semua orang terlihat ceria. Mereka mengobrol satu sama lain. Mereka menyapa satu sama lain.

Aku memperhatikan ketika tangan-tangan mereka yang besar saling beradu. Aku memperhatikan ketika bahu-bahu kuat mereka saling bertabrakan. Aku memperhatikan ketika ludah mereka bercampur di atas tanah saat mereka saling meludah  
(_yuck_! Menjijikkan! Aku tidak tahu laki-laki akan sangat jorok seperti ini! Len tidak bersikap begini! _Touchan_ juga tidak! Teman sekolahku tidak!).  
Aku memperhatikan ketika mereka mengadu kekerasan kepala mereka dengan saling membenturkannya (aku tidak tahu apakah mereka bodoh atau tidak bisa merasakan sakit sebenarnya?!). Aku memperhatikan begitu banyak tingkah laku ganjil begitu memasuki kompleks Crypton lebih jauh lagi.

_Well_, Len memang sudah memperingatkan aku tentang itu semua, tapi tetap saja, melihatnya secara langsung dengan kedua mata kepalamu adalah momen yang sulit untuk dimengerti. Aku teralu takut untuk membayangkan kehidupan asramaku di Crypton selama musim panas ini bersama laki-laki menjijikkan, bodoh, dan—oh—_aku ingin pulang!_

Tanganku merogoh saku jeansku, mengeluarkan ponselku, dan menelepon nomor orang yang telah menempatkanku dalam kekacauan ini!

Adik kembarku, Kagamine Len!

"Aku mau pulang!" Itulah kata pertama yang kujeritkan ketika teleponnya tersambung. Aku tidak perlu menunggu sapaan dari Len, aku hanya merasa aku sangatsangatsangatsangatsang atsangatsangat (sudahkah itu menekankan semua perasaan frustasiku?) menyesal karena mau memenuhi permintaan adikku.

Anggap aku bodoh memang karena sudah menerima permintaan itu, datang kemari, dan kemudian menyesal. Maksudku, aku memang sudah tahu bahwa ini memang sudah pasti terjadi, tapi tetap saja, kukira ini semua _tidak seburuk_ apa yang baru saja kulihat!

"_Neechan_..." Suara Len dengan nada sendu terdengar. Oh, betapa aku tahu adikku memang memiliki nasib tidak seberuntung aku. Di saat aku bebas melakukan segala hal yang kuinginkan, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki kebebasannya sama sekali. Harus menuruti ambisi ayahku, harus melakukan ini dan itu, harus memendam mimpinya...

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh berbuat egois...

_Tapi..._

Aku menarik napas panjang. Hanya sepanjang liburan musim panas, Rin. Hanya sebulan lamanya, Rin. Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan Len kebahagiaan walaupun setitik?

Aku sendiri cukup tahu bahwa Len kehilangan senyuman bahagianya setelah dia masuk Crypton. Aku jarang bertemu dengannya karena dia tinggal di asrama sepanjang bulan, tapi saat ada momen dan aku bisa melihat Len, dia memang tidak pernah terlihat tersenyum.

(bagaimana bisa dia tersenyum setelah dia dipaksa membuang semua impiannya dan melakukan segala hal yang tidak disukainya?)

Aku menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata. Hanya sebulan, Rin. Dengan sebulan ini, Len pasti bahagia. Itu pasti. Bersabarlah.

"Len," bisikku pelan, tapi aku yakin dia pasti bisa mendengarnya. "Aku sayang padamu, _Otochan._ Memasaklah sepuas apa yang kau inginkan di Hokkaido." Dan tersenyumlah secerah mentari seperti senyummu dulu.

"_Neechan_?" Aku bisa merasakan perasaan khawatirnya disana.

"Hei, Crypton tidaklah seburuk itu!" sahutku cepat agar terdengar ceria.

"Kau bohong, Rin_-neechan_." Len berkata dengan datar.

"Yah, tidak menyenangkan dan cenderung mengerikan memang, tapi kurasa aku akan terbiasa dengan itu semua." Senyumku melebar seolah Len dapat melihatnya. Dia memang melihatnya—secara tidak langsung, lewat perubahan gaya bicara, manusia cenderung berbicara berubah-ubah sesuai dengan ekspresinya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah sampai bandara?"

Len tidak mau menjawab. Aku yakin dia pasti masih mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Len, aku sayang padamu." Aku mengangguk yakin. "Jadi, bersenang-senanglah disana, oke? Aku... yaah, aku cuma masih belum terbiasa, jadi aku pasti akan banyak mengoceh nggak jelas. Tapi, seriusan deh, aku sayang kamu."

"Rin—"

"Jangan mencoba-coba kembali dari Hokkaido sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir atau aku akan mencekikmu! Oke? Aku janji padamu aku akan baik-baik saja!"

"Aku..." Suaranya terdengar lemah. "Aku janji aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu lagi setelah ini, _Neechan_. Aku sayang padamu."

"Aku tahu dan aku juga menyayangimu." Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan.

Lantas, sebuah dorongan keras pada pundakku membuatku terjatuh ke lantai beton Crypton. Aku meringis pelan saat merasakan benturan pada lututku dan bahkan aku bisa melihat ponselku terlempar sekitar dua meter di hadapanku.

Siapapun yang barusan mendorongku adalah orang idiot!

Aku segera berdiri dan bersiap menyembukan semua kemarahanku ketika suara melengking kembali menyergap hatiku.

"Idiot!" serunya dengan tawa lebar. "Kenapa kau biarkan aku mendorongmu, Len?! _Fuck the shit off_! Jangan menganggapku lemah!"

Aku mengerjap pelan dan memperhatikan sosok yang baru saja menyerangku. Aku mengenalinya dari cerita Len. Oliver Stuart. Kelahiran Inggris, besar di Kanada. Pemuda pirang dengan perban di bagian mata kirinya. Dan satu hal paling spesifik darinya adalah mulut kotornya yang membahana.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu barusan?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi datar.

"Menguji kekuatanmu dan kekuatanku! Nggak kusangka kamu jadi tambah lemah setelah liburan!" Oliver tertawa hingga membuat mata kuningnya menyipit. "Tapi kamu lebih bodoh lagi! Apaan sih, menelepon Mami tercinta? Manja banget!"

Oh, aku bahkan langsung membencinya di pertemuan pertama kami! Aku sama sekali tidak habis pikir bagaimana Len bisa tahan dengan bersahabat dengan cowok pirang dengan mata kuning terang bagaikan kucing itu. Kupikir, luka di mata kirinya itu akibat dari tindakannya yang suka asal bicara. Seandainya mulutnya bisa lebih sedikit dijaga, aku yakin dia bisa cukup terkenal di antara kalangan para gadis. Toh dia memang memiliki wajah imut khas anak SMP yang baru saja masuk SMA, sedikit unsur kepolosan dan kekanakan yang tercampur secara merata.

"Oh, hai, Oliver. Terima kasih karena sudah mendorongku dan melemparkan ponselku ke tanah. Aku nggak akan lebih berterima kasih atas semua yang sudah kau lakukan pagi ini."

Oliver tertawa lebar. Aku benci melihatnya tertawa. Oh, Len, aku tidak suka kau berteman dengan anak ini! "Mencoba bersikap sarkastik, Len? Duuh, nggak cocok sama mukamu tahu!"

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Setelah _summer camp_ berakhir, aku akan kembali ke Crypton hanya untuk menyumpal mulutnya!

Mencoba mengabaikannya, aku berbalik untuk mengambil ponselku tadi. Namun, mataku justru menangkap ponsel itu berada di tangan pemuda berambut perak yang menatapku dengan sedikit takut-takut.

"Ini... Len..."

"Oh, berhentilah bersikap layaknya pecundang, Piko!" seru Oliver cepat. Si bule pirang itu segera berpindah tempat dan merangkul erat si perak. "Len nggak akan gigit kamu. Benar kan?"

Aku tertawa. Setidaknya aku bersyukur karena aku bertemu dengan dua orang sahabat baik Len. Satunya, Oliver Stuart, menurut data yang kudapat dari Len, dia sangat berprestasi di olahraga hoki. Kurasa dia pintar sekali dalam memprofokasi lawannya dengan mulut kototnya.

Yang satu lagi, Utatane Piko, seseorang yang sangat berbakat dalam trek lari, tapi bersikap teralu pemalu. Kurasa, itulah sebabnya dia sangat berbakat dalam berlari—termasuk lari dari kehidupannya—apa sih yang kupikirkan?

Aku menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum pada mereka berdua. "_Thanks_, sobat."

Piko menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatapku curiga. "Kamu... sakit ya, Len?"

Degup jantungku bertambah cepat secara tiba-tiba. "Ke-kenapa memangnya?"

"Ahh... benar juga." Oliver mengangguk setuju sambil menatap wajahku. "Suaramu agak berubah ya?"

Aku berdehem cepat dan memberikan tatapan sayu. "Aku... aku kena flu musim panas." Suaraku sengaja aku rendahkan agar terlihat seperti laki-laki pada umumnya.

"_Wow_! _It's so damn hurting like a shit, man_! Aku nggak bisa bayangin gimana perasaanmu dalam menghadapi cuaca sepanas ini dengan kepala pusing, telinga berdenging, dan terus-terusan bersin tanpa henti. Menyakitkan banget pasti!"

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan cepat. "Kau benar, Oliver! Benar-benar tersiksa!"

Piko masih menatapku lama. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, tapi kurasa itu adalah hal yang teramat-amat membahayakan keberadaanku. Dalam hati, aku terus-terusan berdoa agar semuanya lancar.

"Oh... aku punya vitamin di tas kalau kau mau."

Terima kasih, Tuhan! Terima kasih!

"Jadi, Len, kamu ngapain aja selama liburan?" tanya Piko kemudian. Kami bertiga berjalan secara beriringan menuju wilayah asrama Crypton.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, mencoba bersikap santai. Tentu saja, semua kebohonganku sudah dirancang sedemikian rupa. "Aku latihan sepak bola bersama Ayahku. Kami menghabiskan waktu dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh. Bahkan aku sampai lupa merasakan kakiku sendiri!" teriakku bersemangat.

Piko hanya menatapku datar untuk sesaat. "Kukira kamu benci sepak bola."

Aku mengatupkan mulutku. Apa yang dia bilang barusan?

Oliver tertawa dan menepuk bahuku. "Kurasa demamnya membuat keperibadiannya berubah, Piko."

Aku melepaskan diri dari Oliver dan Piko. "Aku nggak ngerti apa yang kalian bicarakan."

Oliver dan Piko berpandangan untuk sesaat. Kemudian, si pirang dengan mata kiri diperban itu melanjutkan dalam nada pelan, sama sekali berbeda dengan caranya bicara padaku pertama kali tadi. "Semenjak kamu dikeluarkan dari tim sepak bola, kamu benci olahraga itu dan bersumpah untuk tidak menggelutinya lagi. Dan kamu pindah ke klub atletik bareng Piko kan? Ingat?"

Aku tidak pernah tahu hal ini.

Di rumah, Len selalu bersikap manis di depan _Touchan_ dan menceritakan segala hal yang dia lakukan di lapangan bola.

Adikku nggak mungkin berbohong cuma untuk menyenangkan hati _Touchan_ kan?

"Aah... kenapa aku dikeluarkan?"

Oliver mengerjap pelan. "Kamu beneran nggak ingat apa-apa?"

"Aku nggak—"

Suara nyaring kemudian menelan suaraku sendiri. Semua orang berbalik untuk melihat mobil parade Crypton berjalan mendekati kami semua. Di belakangnya, terdapat deretan orang-orang yang mengenakan sepatu roda sambil mengenakan _jersey_ Crypton yang berwarna merah.

Aku menutup telingaku untuk mencegah suaranya meracuni pikiranku. Aku bisa melihat Oliver sibuk menyumpah walaupun aku juga sama sekali tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Kemudian, pekikan serta sorakkan ramai terdengar. Barisan parade itu kemudian membimbing kami semua menuju depan asrama Crypton, sebuah bangunan dengan unsur kecoklatan yang terasa hangat dan nyaman. Aku bisa melihat pilar tinggi besar di dekat pintu masuknya serta jendela dari kayu yang menambah kesan klasik.

Di bagian kanan dan kirinya, terdapat taman-taman dengan pepohonan yang mengarah ke daerah lebih rendah. Aku tidak bisa menebak apa isi daerah yang lebih rendah itu, tapi kukira tidak akan jauh dari lapangan olahraga jenis apapun itu.

Suara nyaring seperti nyanyian itu berhenti dan orang-orang yang mengenakan sepatu roda melaju mengitari barisan kami.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku. Kalau ini semacam pesta penyambutan _summer_ _camp_, kurasa ini adalah penyambutan paling berisik yang pernah kualami!

"Senang menyambut kalian kembali disini!"

Suara seseorang kembali menggelegar. Aku menyipitkan mataku untuk melihat sosok merah yang berdiri tepat di atas mobil parade. Rambutnya yang dikuncir satu terbang ke belakang dan menambah efek dramatis. Pantulan sinar matahari menghalangiku untuk melihat wajahnya secara persis, tapi Len sudah menceritakan segalanya padaku dan kutebak sosok itu adalah Kasane Ted, Ketua OSIS Crypton.

"Tentu saja, para pecundang seperti kalian akan mengingat momen _summer camp_ yang berharga." Suaranya terdengar mantap dan berat. "Aku, Kasane Ted, akan memastikan bahwa pengalaman pertama kalian di _summer camp_ adalah momen paling berkesan dalam hidup kalian!"

Sorakan dan teriakan ramai terdengar dari sekelilingku—dari barisan orang-orang yang mengenakan sepatu roda itu. Aku bisa menebak kalau mereka adalah senior Len, orang-orang yang bebas melakukan apapun selama _summer camp_. Termasuk mengusili junior mereka.

"Kuharap aksi _bullying_ tidak terjadi disini." Aku melirik Piko yang menundukkan kepalanya, tampak ketakutan. Aku melirik Oliver yang nyengir lebar seolah tidak ada yang ditakutinya. Betapa Len pintar memilih sahabat.

"Kalian siap?" Suara Ted kembali menggelegar. Entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan kalau pemuda berambut merah itu sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Yooooosh!"

"Memangnya mereka mau melakukan apa sih?" tanyaku pelan.

Piko menjawab dengan suara mencicit. "Menceburkan kita ke dalam sungai belakang asrama. Kamu nggak tahu memangnya?"

Sungai. Air. Basah. Tembus pandang.

_Tunggu dulu!_

Aku melirik kaos longgar Len yang kukenakan sekarang. Baju itu cukup tebal sebenarnya, tapi kurasa air akan membuat serat-seratnya menempel pada kulitku dan—

Oh, Tuhan!

"Ceburkan mereka!"

Dan begitu Ted menyerukan kalimat itu, barisan sepatu roda itu buyar, masuk diantara barisan kami, menarik masing-masing target yang tidak terencana. Aku bisa melihat Oliver ditarik lebih dulu oleh pemuda perak yang menyeringai nakal. Oliver justru tertawa lebar ketika orang yang menariknya memaksanya berlari menuju area belakang asrama.

Beberapa orang di sekitarku juga menghilang begitu saja dalam kekacauan. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menangkap penjelasan yang jelas. Kemudian, Piko ditarik dari sisiku begitu saja dan rasa panik melandaku.

Piko hampir terjungkal ketika ditarik secara tiba-tiba, tapi tubuhnya yang sudah dilatih membuat refleknya bagus hingga dia langsung lompat dan berlari mengikuti kecepatan orang yang menariknya.

Kurasakan jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku bisa mati. Aku benar-benar akan mati. Tidak ada cara untuk menghindar, Rin. Tidak ada.

Rasa panik menguasaiku dan membuatku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Kemudian, seseorang dengan sepatu rodanya berlari menuju arahku. Dengan panik dan ceroboh, aku mencoba membalikkan tubuhku dan berlari dari arah jangkauannya.

Tentu saja, orang itu, laki-laki itu, terlampau cepat dan gesit dibandingkan aku yang perempuan ini. Telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin menyentuh pergelangan tanganku, memberikan efek mengerikan yang terasa menyiksa.

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba, dia menyeretku berlari mengikuti yang lain.

Aku hampir lupa menarik napas ketika kurasakan kakiku bergerak cepat mengikuti kecepatan sepatu rodanya. Aku mencoba menahan kakiku di tanah, tapi kekuatannya teralu besar.

Dia sempat menoleh ke arahku. Matanya yang tajam bagaikan elang menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Warnanya yang indah, hijau-kebiruan, sempat membuatku terhipnotis sesaat, tapi kemudian aku tersadar dan kembali melawannya.

"Aku nggak mau masuk ke sungai!" seruku cepat hingga hampir membuat lidahku tergigit. "Aku nggak bisa berenang!"

Dia mengerenyitkan dahinya, tapi tetap tidak memelankan langkahnya. Kemudian, dia membuang muka dan mempercepat laju sepatu rodanya.

Sialsialsialsialsialsialsial sialsialsialsialsialsialsial sialsialsialsialsialsialsial sialsial

"Hentikan!" teriakku sekali lagi sambil mencoba menahan diri di tanah rerumputan. "Aku nggak mau masuk ke sungai!"

Tapi genggamannya terasa semakin kuat.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku, melihat Oliver yang tertawa lebar di dalam sungai dan Piko yang meringis karena basah. Tinggal sepuluh meter lagi dan tamatlah semuanya.

_"Terima kasih, Neechan. Aku tahu, seharusnya aku tidak perlu merepotkanmu. Sudah kuduga, aku seharusnya menyerah terhadap impianku sebagai koki. Inilah takdirnya!"_

Rasa takut memenuhi diriku. Kalau aku ketahuan disini, Len pasti akan dipaksa kembali dari Hokkaido dan itu berarti merelakan pelatihan koki itu.

Oh, tidak... tidak... ini tidak boleh terjadi padaku!

"Aku nggak mau!" teriakku keras ketika dua meter lagi, orang itu akan menceburkanku. Kutahan mati-matian hingga si pengendara sepatu roda hampir terpeleset. Namun, dia jelas lebih tangkas daripadaku.

Dia mengerem tepat sebelum dia tergelincir masuk ke dalam sungai. Dengan alis terangkat sebelah, dia menatapku tajam. "Murid kelas satu jangan banyak tingkah!" sahutnya dengan nada dingin.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, balas menatapnya tajam. "Aku nggak peduli! Aku nggak mau nyebur ke sungai itu, _tolol_!"

Semua orang terperangah. Ya... aku bisa merasakan itu dari tatapan mereka yang mengarah padaku.

"Aku nggak mau basah!"

Orang itu memandangku dengan ekspresi dingin kemudian menarik paksa tanganku. Untunglah aku tidak bergeming!

"Lepaskan tanganku, _Senpai_!"

Dahinya berkerut dan dia menarikku dengan lebih kuat lagi. Aku terjengkang, jatuh ke hadapannya, sementara tanganku tidak sengaja mendorong bahunya, membuatnya melepaskan pergelangan tanganku pada saat yang sama, hingga sepatu rodanya membantu gaya gravitasi dan membiarkannya terjatuh ke dalam sungai.

Bunyi ceburan terdengar jelas di telingaku saat aku bisa melihat orang itu, cowok dengan rambut sewarna iris matanya tadi, biru-kehijauan, muncul dari bawah air dengan ekspresi marah.

Setidaknya aku tidak basah.

Kemudian, suara tawa memenuhi gendang telingaku. Semua orang mengarahkan telunjuk mereka padaku dan pada orang yang kudorong paksa ke sungai. Kemudian, hembusan angir menerpaku ketika pemuda berambut biru gelap muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapanku dan membantuku berdiri.

Tawanya terasa amat hangat terdengar dan membuatku terbius sesaat oleh wajah tampannya serta iris sebiru lautan yang seolah menyedotku paksa ke kedalamannya.

Aku terpesona.

"Hebat sekali kau bisa membuatnya terjungkal!" Suaranya terdengar hangat. Kemudian, dia melongokkan kepalanya ke belakangku, melambaikan tangan ke arah bawah. "Jadi, kau terjungkal atau apa, Mikuo?"

"Diam, bodoh!" Aku bisa mendengar teriakkannya dari arah bawah yang diikuti suara cipakan air.

"Seriusan deh!" Pemuda biru itu masih tertawa di sebelahku. Dia menatap mataku dalam-dalam hingga rasanya mampu melelehkan tubuhku. Oh, betapa dia sangat tampan! "Kamu hebat banget tahu!"

"Berhentilah memujinya!" Suara orang yang menarikku terdengar semakin dekat. Aku menoleh dan tahu-tahu melihat telunjuknya yang ditodongkan tepat di depan wajahku. "Aku nggak peduli kamu siapa, tapi berhentilah bersikap main-main, bocah!"

Oh, ayolah! Mereka paling hanya berbeda satu atau dua tahun! "Maaf, _Senpai_," sahutku pelan. "Aku nggak sengaja."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh apa?!"

Tentu saja.

"Kau pikir alasanmu itu masuk akal apa?!"

Nggak sih, tapi aku nggak punya alasan lain untuk dilontarkan kepadamu.

"Maa~" Pemuda biru tadi berdiri diantara aku dan si penarik bodoh yang basah itu. "Sudahlah, Mikuo. Dia nggak sengaja."

"Apa kau bilang, Kaito?!" Dia menggeram. "Nggak sengaja?!"

Si biru mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum santai.

"Dengar, bocah idiot," sahutnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku, "aku bersumpah aku akan membalas tindakanmu ini!"

Kurasakan rasa takut segera mencekamku, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Toh aku memang tidak salah apa-apa. Dia yang membuatku tergelincir. Dia juga yang membuat dirinya sendiri tercebur ke sungai.

Tapi, logikaku menyuruhku untuk minta maaf. Tidak baik menimbulkan kekacauan di saat misiku selama _summer camp _belum dimulai dan lagipula, aku tidak mau membuat musuh untuk adikku tercinta.

"_Gommen, Senpai_!" Aku membungkukkan tubuhku dalam-dalam, berharap dengan begitu dia akan melupakan semuanya.

Namun, suara Ted segera membuatku berdiri tegap kembali. "Berikan tepuk tangan yang hebat untuk teman kalian yang satu ini! Dan... Mikuo_-kun_, tidak ada yang boleh marah di penyambutan peserta _summer camp_ bukan?"

Aku memperhatikan saat pemuda biru-kehijauan itu memutar kedua bola matanya dan berjalan pergi mendekati gedung asrama. Aku tidak bisa menebak apakah dia memaafkan aku atau tidak.

Pemuda biru di sebelahku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti tertawa dan beberapa teman seangkatanku, termasuk Piko yang baru saja keluar dari sungai, menatapku dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Hebat sekali, Kagamine_-kun_!"

Siapa sih yang nggak suka dipuji?

"Bahkan Mikuo_-senpai_ si lidah besi bisa takluk di hadapanmu!"

Lidah besi? Oke. Aku akan tanyakan itu pada Oliver serta Piko nanti.

"Ternyata kau memang bisa diandalkan!"

Oh, tentu saja! Dalam hal apapun dulu memangnya?

"Len! Len! Len! Len! Len! Len!"

Kupikir, agak menyenangkan juga menjadi sosok dikagumi, tapi bisakah namanya diganti sebagai Rin?

.

(Oh, apakah aku teralu banyak meminta?)

.

.

Jadi, setelah koper kami dikumpulkan di bagian depan pintu belakang asrama, kami disuruh berdiri berbaris kembali. Para senior berdiri mengitari kami layaknya penjaga. Tentu saja, seluruh dari teman-teman seangkatanku, termasuk Piko dan Oliver, dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada yang protes. Air jelas menurunkan suhu tubuh mereka yang terbakar sinar matahari musim panas.

Dan diam-diam aku iri pada mereka karena, seriusan saja, tubuhku rasanya seperti terbakar karena panas!

Kasane Ted, sang ketua OSIS, berdiri di salah satu bangku yang dijadikan podium. Dia terlihat cemerlang sekarang—aku berdiri dua baris dari depan dan bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hidungnya mancung dengan tulang pipi tinggi. Dengan rambutnya yang panjang, aku bisa saja salah mengiranya sebagai salah satu cewek yang cantik.

Matanya berwarna kecoklatan tua hingga aku bisa mengiranya sebagai warna merah. Dia mengerjap pelan dan tersenyum begitu lebar hingga lesung pipitnya muncul. Kuakui, dia termasuk dalam tipe cowok yang ingin kukencani.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti tradisi _summer camp_ Crypton," Ted berkata dengan senyum, "walaupun ada seseorang di antara kalian yang teralu takut untuk terkena air." Kurasakan matanya mengarah padaku. "Kenapa kau tidak mau masuk ke sungai?"

"Aku... tidak bisa berenang, _Senpai_."

Ted mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. "Tidakah kau tahu bahwa kedalaman sungainya tidak sampai satu setengah meter?"

"Aku... trauma, _Senpai_. Pernah hampir tenggelam dulu."

Ted mengangguk-angguk lagi. "Yap. Teman kita yang satu ini..." Dia berbisik kepada seseorang berambut perak yang tadi menarik Piko ke sungai, "Kagamine Len," dia mungkin menanyakan namaku tadi, "sungguh hebat karena berani membuat salah satu seniornya tercebur ke dalam sungai menggantikannya." Mata merahnya bergerak ke segala arah. "Mana Mikuo?"

"Ganti baju, Ted!" Sebuah suara menjawabnya. Aku segera menolehkan kepalaku dan melihat pemuda biru gelap itu sedang tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Bentar lagi selesai kok!"

Ted menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku mulai berpikir bahwa cowok ini sudah berkali-kali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oke." Dia kembali bicara kepadaku dan seluruh teman-teman seangkatanku. "Kalian sudah bisa menebak apa acara selanjutnya." Dia tersenyum. "Pembagian asrama _summer camp_."

Aku tahu itu. Len juga sudah bilang padaku. Asrama _summer camp_ berbeda dengan asrama sebelumnya. Satu kamar akan diisi dua orang dan jika kau beruntung, kau bisa mendapatkan kamar sendirian. Ini semacam permainan keberuntungan saja sebenarnya.

Dan oh ya, tentu saja, Kagamine Rin jelas memiliki persentase keuntungan sekitar 85%! Aku harus mendapatkan kamar sendirian itu! _Harus_! Apapun yang terjadi!

Ted berdehem sekali lagi. "Sayangnya, untuk _summer camp_ tahun ini, aturan sedikit diubah."

Semua orang, termasuk aku, menatap cowok berambut merah itu. Sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya. Apa yang diubah?

"Kami, badan OSIS, menetapkan aturan bahwa asrama kalian akan ditentukan secara acak, ambil nomor, dan kalian akan ditempatkan dengan seseorang yang berbeda angkatan dengan kalian."

Itu baru konyol!

"Kami melakukan ini semua untuk menghapuskan _gap_ antar angkatan yang terjadi di Crypton. Dengan bersikap rukun dengan teman sekamar, itu sudah membantu kalian mengenal angkatan atas kalian. Benar bukan begitu, tingkat satu?"

Semua teman seangkatanku mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Tingkat senioritas memang bagus di Crypton," lanjut Ted lagi. "Kalian harus mengapresiasikan usaha kakak kelas kalian yang lebih dahulu melatih tubuh dan pikirannya disini. Akan tetapi, aku tidak mau terjadi permusuhan antar angkatan. Kalian yang sudah masuk ke klub olahraga masing-masing pasti tahu betapa menyebalkan senior yang suka memerintah kalian." Ted tertawa diikuti oleh para senior di sekitarnya. "Karena itulah, aku yakin paling tidak kalian memendam perasaan tidak suka yang merupakan buah dari rasa benci."

Aku tidak membenci siapapun disini sebenarnya karena aku tidak mengenal siapapun disini.

"Ditambah lagi, _summer camp_ adalah masa-masa pelatihan berat yang dapat membuat pikiran," dia melambaikan tangannya menuju kepalanya, "tubuh," ke seluruh anggota tubuhnya, "dan hati," dengan gemulai dia menunjuk dadanya, "lebih cepat lelah. Emosi tidak stabil dan perkelahian tidak bisa dihindarkan. Ooh, tidak... aku tidak mau Crypton dikenal sebagai sekolah anak-anak kasar bau keringat, apalagi di masa kedudukanku, jadi karena itulah peraturan ini dibuat."

Intinya, orang ini hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, tidak ada yang protes bukan?"

Memangnya bisa protes?

"Kalau begitu," dia menepukkan kedua tangannya, "bawa kemari kotak undiannya!"

Dua orang dengan jas almamater rapi segera muncul dari sisi kanan dan kirinya sambil membawa kotak putih berlambang Crypton. Dengan gerakan gemulai, Ted mengayunkan tangan, menyuruh barisan depanku untuk segera berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil nomor kamar.

Semua orang kelihatan gugup dan berkeringat. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa dalam hati, mereka pasti sedang berdoa mati-matian untuk mendapatkan teman sekamar yang baik hati dan menyenangkan. Dan termasuk aku tentu saja. Bedanya, aku berdoa mati-matian untuk mendapatkan kamar kosong.

Kemudian, tibalah giliranku untuk maju. Ted tersenyum lebar padaku—maksudku pada setiap orang yang akan mengambil nomor kamar. Aku tersenyum tipis pada laki-laki dengan poni tidak rata yang memegang kotak putih itu. Dia hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya sekilas sebagai balasannya.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dan merasakan lembaran kertas nomor. _Tolong! Kumohon, Tuhan, biarkanlah aku mendapatkan kamar kosong!_

Kemudian, setelah kurasa aku sudah memegang kertas yang benar, aku menariknya keluar dan berbaris di sebelah kanan, tempat teman seangkatanku yang lain sudah berbaris disana. Aku melihat Piko yang tersenyum dengan gemetar. Kelihatannya dia mengigil karena insiden kolam tadi.

Setelah kami semua selesai mengambil nomor, Ted kembali naik ke bangku tadi dan berbicara dengan nada formal. "Kalian sudah mengambil nomor kamar yang ditakdirkan hanya untuk kalian. Ingat, tidak akan ada acara tukar-menukar nomor atau kalian akan berakhir di lapangan basket, terikat pada tiang seharian!"

Ancamannya jelas membuat semua orang ketakutan. Berdiri di tengah lapangan dalam cuaca sepanas ini tentu saja bukan ide yang bagus.

"Kalian akan membacakan nama kalian serta nomor kamar kalian satu persatu dan..." Dia menoleh ke orang-orang yang berbaris di sebelah kiri, murid tingkat dua dan tingkat tiga. "Aku minta kalian mengakui diri kalian sebagai teman sekamar mereka. Mengerti?"

Murid tingkat dua dan tiga mengangguk dalam senyuman tipis. Mereka kelihatannya tidak suka dengan sistem baru ini, tapi tidak ada yang protes pada Ted. Kuasumsikan, murid tingkat dua dan tiga Crypton adalah pengecut.

Oke. Jadi, pembacaan kamar dimulai. Beberapa diantaranya disebutkan mendapatkan kamar kosong dan sungguh, aku iri pada mereka. Aku harus menjadi salah satu diantara mereka yang mendapatkan kamar kosong juga!

Kemudian, tibalah giliran Piko yang maju selangkah dari barisannya, memegang kertas tadi dengan gemetaran, dan berbicara dengan suara hampir tercekik. "Utatane Piko... asrama timur nomor 4."

Cowok berambut perak yang mirip dengan Piko segera maju ke depan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Ng. Honne Dell, tingkat tiga. Salam kenal sepupu sekaligus teman sekamarku."

Aku bisa melihat Piko tersenyum lebar penuh kelegaan dan dia pun kembali mundur ke barisan. Setidaknya, dia termasuk beruntung karena bisa sekamar dengan orang yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Selanjutnya!"

Aku bisa melihat Oliver maju selangkah di depan barisan. "Oliver Stuart, asrama barat nomor 15."

"Yosh! Salam kenal, teman sekamar!" Kali ini, pemuda berambut biru yang super keren tadi mengangkat tangannya. "Shion Kaito." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyuman jahil. "Panggil aku Kai_-kun_ ya."

"_Shit!_" Aku bisa mendengar Oliver menyumpah. Dia mundur kembali ke barisan dengan muka berkerut. Kelihatannya, dia tidak suka dengan pembagian asrama ini.

"Selanjutnya!"

Giliranku sekarang. Oh, Tuhan, tolong, biarkan aku mendapatkan kamar kosong!

"Kagamine Len," sahutku dengan suara mantap, "asrama barat nomor 16."

Tidak ada yang menyahut setelah aku bicara dan aku bersyukur. Itu artinya aku bisa dapat kamar—

"Ya!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Darimana suara itu berasal?

Semua orang mengedarkan pandangan, tapi tidak ada yang tahu darimana suara itu berasal.

"Setidaknya, kau harus turun untuk memperkenalkan diri tahu," sahut cowok biru keren teman sekamar Oliver tadi.

Turun? Itu berarti... di atas?

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan melihat beranda salah satu kamar yang jendelanya terbuka. Seseorang berdiri disana sambil bersandar dengan ekspresi datar. Rambut biru-kehijauannya yang beberapa saat lalu kulihat masih basah, sekarang sudah tertiup angin dengan bebasnya.

Dia... yang tadi kudorong masuk ke sungai kan?

Bisikan rendah mulai terdengar di belakangku, tapi teralu rendah untuk bisa kutangkap dengan indera pendengaranku.

"Hatsune Mikuo, tingkat dua."

Aku mengerjap menatapnya.

"Dan panggil aku _Senpai_, idiot!"

.

_Dan... itulah kali kedua aku bertemu dengan Pembuat Masalah Nomor Satu di dunia... _

_Hatsune Mikuo... idiot besar yang pernah kukenal._

_.  
_

_._

* * *

Senpai = panggilan sapaan untuk orang yang dianggap lebih tua dari segala hal (umur, pangkat, maupun tingkat kedewasaan)

boku = berarti saya yang biasa digunakan anak laki-laki supaya terdengar imut, manis, dan sopan. disini, Rin menggunakan boku karena dari awal Len memang menggunakan boku dari awal. kebanyakan anak laki-laki di cerita ini menggunakan kata 'ore', tapi karena ini bahasa Indonesia, nggak akan ada pengaruhnya.

Otochan = panggilan sapaan untuk adik laki-laki

-kun = semacam kata tambahan saat memanggil nama seseorang, digunakan pada anak laki-laki

* * *

dan... cerita ini pun berlanjut.

dan... entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panjang sekali, jauh beda sama yang pertama kemarin. -_-

gambar cerita diambil dari zerochandotnet dengan id: 378598, KagamineRinto, anggap saja Rin yang nyamar jadi Len itu mirip si dialah. nggak ketemu lagi yang tepat dan saya nggak pinter gambar.

terus, penekanan ya, Kagamine Len _bukan_ tokoh utama di cerita ini.

dia hanya semacam pelatuk yang harus ditekan untuk menimbulkan semua masalah, jadi masalah nanti dia jadi koki atau atlet itu tidak akan dibahas secara mendetil.

makasih buat masukkannya dari: Shiinonome, Spica-san Dee, Noella Marsha, Latifun Kanurilkomari

update tergantung hits cerita :)  
semakin banyak yang baca, semakin saya buat cepat lanjutannya

ada yang mau komentar sesuatu tentang cerita ini?


	3. H0: berpikirlah sebelum bicara, Rin!

**[tanda bahaya: genderbender, sedikit utauloid, shoujo-ish (termasuk alur dan karakter), kecepatan alur yang tidak menentu, sedikit bahasa kasar, panjang pendek setiap bab tidak menentu, kemungkinan hubungan romantis antara RinxMikuo dan RinxSiapapun di masa ke depan (maap, belum bisa dibocorkan, hehe)****]**

**a.n: makasih buat kamu yang udah membuka halaman ini :)  
**

* * *

Gampang saja sebenarnya.

Kalau aku tidak dikaruniai bakat untuk dapat mendengar dengan baik maupun membedakan jeda yang diberikan pada setiap kalimat, aku pasti sudah salah mengartikannya dari awal.

_"Dan panggil aku _Senpai_ Idiot!" _(tanda koma dihilangkan)

Sesungguhnya aku senang sekali jika harus memanggilmu '_Senpai Idiot'_!

.

.

* * *

_**Circle.**_

* * *

Oke. Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang. Menatap kamar baruku berukuran delapan kali delapan meter. Langit-langitnya cukup tinggi sehingga udara di dalamnya dapat berputar secara baik. Tempat tidurnya terdiri dari dua tingkat. Ada dua meja belajar di bagian sudut kamar yang berdempetan dengan lemari pakaian. Di sisi seberangnya, terdapat sofa pendek dengan meja kecil yang cocok untuk tempat menyantap makanan ringan.

Aku tersenyum memaksa. Tentu saja. Tidak boleh berharap lebih, Rin. Tidak ada pendingin ruangan. Tidak ada kulkas. Tidak ada televisi. Tidak ada apapun yang menyenangkan disini. Aku benar-benar akan menderita selama liburan musim panas ini!

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menyeret koperku masuk ke dalam kamar lebih jauh lagi. Di samping tempat tidur, terdapat jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan tirainya yang tertiup angin. Ada beranda di sebelah sana yang dapat dihampiri dengan cara melompati jendela. Tentu saja, Sang Arsitektur memang bisa menebak seberapa liarnya murid-murid Crypton itu sendiri hingga mereka merancang beranda yang hanya dapat dilewati dari jendela. Demi Tuhan, memangnya mereka nggak tahu benda yang disebut pintu apa?!

_Kress..._

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, mengangkat sepatu ketsku, dan menemukan remukkan kripik kentang. Dahiku berkerut. Seingatku, lantai sama sekali tidak bisa makan kripik kentang.

"Kau akhirnya datang juga, Bocah Idiot!"

Kepalaku terangkat kembali untuk menemukan pemuda berambut hijau-kebiruan yang menatapku dari beranda kamar. Kepalanya terjulur ke dalam dan sedikit tertutupi oleh tirai yang ditiup angin, menambah kesan artistik yang aneh.

Dia memang orang yang secara _tidak sengaja_—penekanan pada kata itu!—aku ceburkan ke sungai.

"Hai, _Senpai_!" Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Mohon bantuan—"

Kalimatku terputus ketika kurasakan air dingin mengenai wajahku. Aku mengerjap pelan, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Orang itu, senior yang jadi teman sekamarku, memegang gelas besar sambil tersenyum sinis padaku.

_Dia baru saja menyiramku?_

Aku kembali mengerjap.

"Ini belum setimpal dengan kejadian tadi!"

_Dia berniat balas dendam?_

Aku menarik napas, berusaha menahan semua kejengkelanku. "Dengar, _Senpai_, bukannya aku sudah minta maaf?"

Dia mengangkat gelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Permintaan maaf ditolak!"

Aku memutar bola mataku dan mengusap wajahku dengan lenganku. "Peduli banget mau diterima atau nggak! Aku kan nggak sengaja tadi dan sekarang ketika aku sudah berusaha untuk baik sama kamu, aku justru disiram! Kamu itu nyebelin banget! Ultra nyebelin! Super nyebelin!" Aku berteriak hingga napasku habis. Aku menatap tajam wajahnya. "Hargai usahaku, Bodoh!"

Dia sama sekali tidak menyahut apa-apa dan kupikir dia memang tidak mau bicara denganku. Mencoba mengabaikannya, aku berjalan menuju lemari yang menjadi milikku—terlihat dari keadaan yang lebih rapi dibandingkan yang satunya.

Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Untuk ukuran cowok, suaramu nyaring juga."

Jantungku seketika berdegup kencang. "Ap—" Aku berbalik untuk menghadapnya kembali. Tatapan curiga justru membuatku semakin panik. "Apa yang _Senpai_ bicarakan?" Aku tertawa memaksa.

"Bicara dalam satu tarikkan napas saat sedang emosi," sahutnya datar, "biasanya cuma dilakukan oleh cewek kan?"

Aku mengerjap pelan, masih berusaha tertawa. "Oh ya? Aneh sekali... seingatku... aku sudah bisa melakukan hal itu sejak aku lahir..." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, takut jika dia bisa membaca pikiranku hanya dengan melihat wajahku. "Aku punya bakat untuk hal—"

"Kurasa bukan bakat. Kurasa kamu itu nggak normal. Produk gagal."

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Sudah cukup dia mengataiku untuk hari ini!

"Dengar ya! Aku nggak peduli kamu senior atau nggak, tapi—"

Harum tubuhnya terbawa angin ketika dia melompat masuk ke dalam kamar. Campuran antara bau papermint, cemara, dan juga madu. Rambut biru-kehijauannya bergerak seiring gerakannya yang lincah. Matanya yang senada dengan rambutnya menatapku dalam-dalam.

Seketika, aku merasa jantungku akan keluar dari dalam tubuhku.

"Apa? Mau protes?"

_Tuhan... Aku benci dia... Aku benci dia!_

.

.

Ketika jam makan malam, aku hampir berlari menuju ruang makan asrama barat, berusaha sejauh mungkin dari teman sekamarku. Aku benar-benar tidak nyaman. Sepanjang dua jam aku merapikan barang-barangku, dia tidak berhenti mencercaku, mengomentari semua barang-barangku—yang sebenarnya kebanyakan adalah barang-barang Len.

Seperti misalnya kaos kuning favorit Len yang merupakan hadiah dariku untuknya. Orang itu mengomentarinya dengan kekanak-kanakan dan teralu manis untuk ukuran cowok. Lalu dengan lampu tidur favoritku berbentuk buah jeruk yang dikupas sebagian yang dia komentari teralu mirip cewek—oh, maaf saja, aku memang cewek!

Belum lagi dia tidak memberi kesempatan bagiku untuk memilih tempat tidur mana bagianku. Dia hanya bilang: "Junior harus menuruti Senior, kau tidur di atas! Aku malas repot naik turun!". Dasar sok tua! Dasar kakek tua idiot!

Len selalu bilang kalau Crypton adalah tempat yang hebat. Ya, kurasa, tempat ini, Crypton, adalah tempat paling _hebat_. Tempat dimana setiap manusia kehilangan akal pikiran dan menjadi hewan buas. Sungguh, kurasa kata sifat hebat yang dikatakan Len memiliki makna lain.

Persis seperti apa yang kusaksikan sekarang.

Sekarang pukul 06.20 pm bertempat di ruang makan asrama barat, aku bagaikan menonton film Resident Evil dimana para zombie sedang berebut memakan manusia. Perbedaannya adalah zombie disini adalah murid Crypton yang (katanya) terdidik sementara makanannya adalah nasi beserta lauk pauk menu Jepang.

Semua orang saling berteriak sambil berusaha mengambil makanan sebanyak-banyaknya dari nampan. Semua orang saling memaki ketika seseorang yang lainnya berhasil mengambil lebih dari jatah miliknya. Semua orang saling memukul ketika akhirnya makian tadi berujung ke arah yang lebih serius hingga menimbulkan luka hati.

Aku kehilangan selera makanku.

"Ya... Rin..." Aku mencoba tersenyum memaklumi. "Apa sih yang kau harapkan dari semua ini?" Aku hampir menangis. Kurasa ada baiknya aku menyimpan beberapa potong roti dalam koperku di perjalanan tadi siang sehingga kalau pun aku merasa lapar, aku bisa menikmatinya dengan tenang.

Itu pun kalau aku masih memiliki selera makan setelah melihat adegan barbar ini.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan berbalik keluar. Namun, langkahku terhenti ketika melihat teman sekamarku, pemuda berambut biru-kehijauan dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek, tepat berjalan kira-kira lima meter di hadapanku. Di sebelahnya, terdapat pemuda biru yang tadi siang membantuku berdiri, yang super keren, yang super cakep, yang super baik hati.

_Kurasa, nggak ada salahnya masuk asrama cowok karena aku bisa melihat cowok seganteng ini dalam baju kasual dan apa adanya._

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Kembali ke dunia nyata, Rin, kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Senpai_." Aku memaksakan senyum termanisku padanya.

"Mikuo, jangan bersikap ketus begitu!" Si Biru tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Hai, Manis," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, "kamu nggak mau makan malam memangnya?"

Dia memanggilku manis?! Tuhan! _Aku manis baginya!_

"Umm... nggak, _Senpai_." Aku berusaha menahan senyumku. "Rame banget... Aku nggak selera lagi."

"Duh, seharusnya kau memanfaatkan statusmu sebagai teman sekamar Mikuo_-kun_."

"Memangnya apa sih untungnya sekamar dengannya?" Aku berkata jutek. Kurasa memang tidak akan ada untungnya sama sekali.

Si pemuda biru tadi melirik teman sekamarku. "Kamu bakalan lihat sebentar lagi deh."

"Aah! Mikuo_-kun_!" Aku melihat semua orang mendadak jadi begitu sibuk memperhatikan kami. Semua orang langsung berdiri dari tempatnya masing-masing dan menunduk penuh hormat.

Aku memberikan pandangan tidak mengerti pada Kaito_-senpai_ (aku ingin langsung memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya saja), tapi dia hanya membalasku dengan senyuman lebar.

"Mikuo_-sama_!"

"Apakah Anda ingin makan malam?"

"Tentu saja Mikuo_-sama_ ingin makan! Segera siapkan tempat!"

"Rapikan meja!"

"Makanannya masih ada kan? Cepat keluarkan dari dapur!"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua orang begitu ingin melayaninya. Aku melirik si orangnya sendiri yang justru memasang ekspresi datar. Memangnya dia siapa sih sampai semua orang berubah kembali dari manusia barbar menjadi manusia modern?

"Naah, ayo kita duduk disana, Len_-kun_!" Kaito_-senpai_ berjalan ke belakangku dan mendorong tubuhku. Teman sekamarku mengikuti langkahku di samping. Aku mencuri pandang ke arahnya: dia bukan anak _yakuza _atau anak presedir sekolah kan?

Kami bertiga duduk di salah satu bangku yang menghadap ke jendela besar. Aku bisa melihat sungai tadi siang dengan pantulan bintang disana.

"Len_-kun_," aku bahkan baru sadar kalau Kaito_-senpai_ memanggilku dengan nama kecilku (maksudku nama kecil adik kembarku, tapi dalam kasus ini, aku kan sedang jadi Len, jadi dia memanggil nama kecilku!) dan itu membuatku senang karena aku merasa lebih akrab dengan cowok seganteng dia! "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Aah... aku akan mengambil sendiri, _Senpai_!" Aku segera berdiri dari kursiku. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan _Senpai_."

Kaito_-senpai_ tersenyum dan beralih ke teman sekamarku yang menyebalkan. "Kau mau makan apa, Mikuo_-kun_?"

"Menu yang biasa."

"Hei, Mikuo_-sama_ ingin menu seperti biasa!"

"Ambilkan! Cepat ambilkan! Yang masih hangat!"

Dalam hitungan detik, aku bisa melihat nampan berisi nasi karaage yang disiram dengan kuah kare berada di atas meja. Aku mengerjap dan menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat ekspresinya. Teman sekamarku masih memasang wajah datarnya, tanpa sorot terharu, maupun ucapan terima kasih. Aku melirik orang-orang yang barusan membawakan makanan untuknya. Terlihat jelas sorot mata ketakutan, sikap tubuh penuh hormat, dan aura bawahan.

Siapa sih orang ini sebenarnya?

Kaito_-senpai_ tertawa di sebelahnya. "Hebat seperti biasa yah!" Setidaknya, Kaito_-senpai_ punya sedikit etika untuk— "Mana bagianku?" _Eh, tunggu dulu!_

"Siap! Menu seperti biasa untuk Kaito_-sama_!"

Dan dalam hitungan detik juga, terdapat semangkuk besar es krim rasa coklat dengan taburan meses di atasnya. Aku mengerjap. _Sama saja ternyata._

"Kagamine_-sama_! Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk Anda?" Aku rasanya hampir melompat dari kursiku. Aku menatap orang-orang yang barusan melayani teman sekamarku dan Kaito_-senpai_.

"Hah?"

"Sebagai teman sekamar Mikuo_-sama_, kami memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melayani Anda!"

Aku mulai merasa _horor_.

"_Senpai_..." Aku menarik tangan Kaito_-senpai_.

"Ya, Len_-kun_?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Maksudnya?" Kaito_-senpai_ masih tersenyum.

Aku menatap _horor_ ke arah _Senpai_ Idiot, teman sekamarku, yang sibuk menyantap makan malamnya dengan ekspresi datar. Ada yang salah dengan pemuda ini. Aku tahu itu!

"Mereka hanya ingin menanyakan kau ingin makan malam apa." Kaito_-senpai_ menjawab dengan tenang.

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan serius. "Dia—" aku menunjuk teman sekamarku, "—bukan anak _yakuza_ kan?"

Pemuda berambut biru kehijauan itu berhenti menyuapkan makanannya dan menatapku tajam sementara Kaito_-senpai_ tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Len_-kun_?"

Aku menelan ludah dengan takut. Kalau dia benar-benar anak _yakuza_, aku yang sudah menceburkannya (secara tidak sengaja) bisa punya masalah besar—aku mungkin tidak punya masa depan. Selamat tinggal dunia. Sungguh, aku merasa senang karena bisa menikmati 17 tahun. Sungguh, Tuhan, aku sebenarnya ingin punya pacar dulu sebelum bertemu denganMu... Sesungguhnya aku juga ingin pergi ke Perancis... Menyusuri Venice dengan kanonya... Dan...

"Kamu itu benar-benar idiot ya!"

Aku mengerjap. Imajenasiku buyar seketika itu juga. "Apa?"

"Ada hal yang logis yang pernah terpikir di otakmu itu nggak sih?"

Aku ingin meraih salah satu sumpitnya dan menusuk-nusuk wajahnya!

"Kurasa teori anak _yakuza_ dilayani oleh semua orang termasuk logis sebenarnya!"

Dia menatapku lama. "Kau bodoh ya?"

_Aku benar-benar akan meraih sumpitnya dan menusuk-nusuk wajahnya!_

"Kamu lucu banget, Len_-kun_!" Kaito_-senpai_ masih sibuk tertawa—oh, sungguh, dia terlihat berkilauan dalam tawanya yang riang. "Mikuo_-kun_ bukan anak _yakuza_ seperti teorimu barusan."

"Terus, dia anak presedir Crypton?"

Kaito_-senpai_ lagi-lagi tertawa. Sejujurnya aku merasa dibodoh-bodohi.

"Kalau aku anak presedir Crypton, aku bersumpah akan menendang bokongmu keluar dari sini secepat mungkin!" Si biru kehijauan itu berkata lambat-lambat penuh dengan penekanan. Setidaknya, aku bisa bernapas lega karena itu berarti dia nggak punya kekuatan buat menyingkirkanku dari Crypton.

"Terus, kenapa orang-orang ini mau melayaninya? Maksudku, siapa sih yang sudi melayani orang macam dia?" Aku berkata dengan santai sementara tatapan teman sekamarku kembali berubah tajam.

Kaito_-senpai_ menyuapkan es krim ke dalam mulutnya. "Habisnya orang-orang itu," Kaito_-senpai_ menunjuk orang-orang bodoh yang maunya disuruh-suruh Idiot Besar itu, "mau masuk tim utama."

"Tim utama?" Alisku terangkat.

"Tim utama sepak bola."

"Hoo..." Aku mengangguk walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengerti. "Memangnya dia apa?" Aku lagi-lagi bertanya seolah teman sekamarku itu tidak berada di dekatku.

"Kapten Sepak Bola. Ketua klub."

"Hoo..." Aku kembali mengangguk. Teman sekamarku masih mengawasiku. "Pantes aja dia punya hak untuk mengatur siapa saja yang masuk ke tim utama." Aku kembali mengangguk dan kali ini tersenyum menatapnya. "Kamu pinter manfaatin orang yah."

Dia langsung meletakkan sumpitnya. "Maumu apa sih, Kagamine_-san_?"

"Memujimu." Aku tersenyum.

"Sarkastik?"

"Nggak." Aku menggeleng. "Aku barusan benar-benar memujimu."

"Mikuo_-kun_..." Kali ini Kaito_-senpai_ memegang bahu teman sekamarku. "Kurasa Len_-kun_ nggak punya niat buruk."

"Oh ya? Kau berpikir begitu, Kaito?" Dia tersenyum lebar. "Tahu nggak, aku bersyukur aku sudah mengeluarkanmu dari awal karena kamu itu memang menganggu."

Mengeluarkan? Apa yang dia bicarakan?

"Orang bodoh yang nggak punya kemampuan dan bermulut besar," dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "aku heran Crypton mau menerimamu."

Aku masih menatapnya tak mengerti. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Seharusnya, aku menutup mulutku. Seharusnya aku memang melakukan itu sejak awal.

Gebrakan keras di meja membuat aktivitas barbar di ruang makan terhenti seketika. Semua orang menatap meja kami dengan tatapan penasaran. Aku sendiri tidak bisa mempedulikan semua tatapan penasaran itu karena aku justru hampir terdesak dengan satu tatapan ingin membunuh tepat di hadapanku.

Aku mengerjap saat melihat piring makan malam teman sekamarku pecah karena getaran pada meja barusan. Dia marah?

"Kagamine_-san_, aku nggak akan pernah membiarkanmu menginjakkan kaki di lapangan sepak bola! Aku nggak akan pernah membiarkanmu bermain lagi!"

Tunggu dulu—memangnya apa pentingnya main sepak bola di saat musim panas seperti ini? Siapa coba yang mau main bola di lapangan di bawah terik matahari? _No thanks_! Lebih baik aku duduk di bawah teduhan pohon sambil makan es serut! Bahkan aku seharusnya berada di kamarku sekarang ini... seandainya saja adik kembarku tidak—

Eh... Len... aku sedang menjadi Len saat ini ya?

Len masuk ke Crypton karena Ayah kan ya? Bukankah Len masuk ke klub sepak bola ya?

Mendadak, ucapan Oliver tadi siang terngiang kembali dalam pikiranku. _"Semenjak kamu dikeluarkan dari tim sepak bola, kamu benci olahraga itu dan bersumpah untuk tidak menggelutinya lagi. Dan kamu pindah ke kelas atletik bareng Piko kan? Ingat?"_

Len dikeluarkan dari tim sepak bola?

Kenapa?

Aku menatap seniorku yang berjalan menjauh setelah kehilangan nafsu makannya. Aku mengerjap ketika memahami semuanya.

"Kamu yang ngeluarin Len dari klub sepak bola?!"

Aku berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga hingga semua orang kembali menatap meja kami.

Kaito_-senpai_ melirikku sekilas. "Len_-kun_?"

Aku berdiri dari tempatku dan berjalan menuju tempat pemuda berambut hijau kebiruan itu. Dia menatapku begitu tajam dan kubalas dengan sama tajamnya. "Kenapa kamu ngelakuin hal itu?!"

"Apa?"

Itu responnya? Satu kata?

"Demi Tuhan, kamu nggak tahu seberapa kerasnya Len harus latihan! Kenapa kamu nggak menghargai usahanya? Kenapa kamu dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan Len? Setidaknya, hargai usahanya!"

S_enpai_ Idiot itu hanya menatapku—oh sungguh, aku benar-benar serius ingin mencekiknya!

"Dengar, aku nggak peduli apa jabatanmu, tapi Len—"

"Bukankah namamu Kagamine Len?"

Mendadak mulutku terasa kering.

"Kenapa kamu bicara seolah 'Len' adalah orang lain?"

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang.

_Tuhan, sungguh, kenapa mulutku sulit sekali untuk dikontrol sih?!_

.

.

**.tobecontinued..**

* * *

_dan selamat ulang tahun, ReiyKa! _X**D**

buat yang ngisi kolom review kemarin (djokroe, Lynn 'Ne'-chan, Hikari Kashiwazaki, Kie2Kei, Nia Kagamine, Spica-san Dee, sonnae, Latifun Kanurilkomari, Hikaru Kisekine) makasih yah **;***

balasannya silahkan dicek di pm masing-masing, maap telat, tapi memang rencananya balasan review akan muncul ketika update muncul. hehe **;)**

buat yang nggak login, AlisaBosnovitch (yap, bakalan ada RinxMikuo dan inilah updatenya, makasih udah baca) dan CatPhones (ini updatenya, makasih udah baca).

kok jadi pendek lagi yah? haha. maap yah, saya cuma merasa bakalan lebih mendebarkan kalau dipotong disini **:P**

update akan bergantung pada hits cerita yah! **;)**

**bolehlah kalau mau berpendapat di kolom review hehe ;)  
**


	4. H0: apa aku ketahuan?

**a.n: makasih buat kamu yang udah membuka halaman ini :)  
**

* * *

_"Bukankah namamu Kagamine Len?"_

Mendadak mulutku terasa kering.

_"Kenapa kamu bicara seolah 'Len' adalah orang lain?"_

Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang. Tanganku terasa lengket berkeringat. Rasa panik menguasai pikiranmu, memerintahkan mulutku untuk menutup secepat mungkin.

_Kenapa aku selalu berkata sebelum berpikir sih?!_

* * *

**_Circle._**

* * *

_(sekali dimulai, titik itu akan terus berlanjut, seperti lingkaran yang berulang-ulang)_

.

.

Aku mengerjap menatapnya. Rasanya, aku ingin meraih pisau makan Hatsune Mikuo_-senpai_ dan menghujamkannya ke jantungku—tipikal lari dari kenyataan.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku, mencoba memikirkan solusi dari tindakan-ngomong-tanpa-mikir barusan. "Umm..." mataku sengaja berputar ketika iris biru kehijauan itu menatapku lama. "Maksudku..."

Di sisi lain, aku bisa merasakan tatapan aneh semua orang, termasuk juga Kaito_-senpai_ yang memandangku dengan penuh selidik. Senyuman yang tak terbaca apa maksudnya terbentuk di wajahnya dan membuatku merasa sangat-sangat takut.

_Apa aku sudah ketahuan?_

"Len_-kun_, kamu tipikal narsis seperti Kasane Ted ya?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kaito_-senpai_, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dia mengatakan hal barusan. "Apa?"

"Yang selalu membanggakan dirinya seolah yang dia banggakan bukan dirinya." Kaito_-senpai_ menyendok es krimnya dan kembali tersenyum padaku. "Mikuo_-kun_ benci sekali dengan tipikal seperti itu. Iya kan, Mikuo_-kun_?"

Dengan takut-takut aku melirik pemuda berambut biru kehijauan di hadapanku. Dia masih menatapku lekat-lekat, seolah mencari sesuatu yang aku sembunyikan (dan sejujurnya aku takut dia menemukannya!).

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku tahu aku harus menatap matanya. Memalingkan wajah adalah tindakan yang hanya dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang merasa bersalah. Jadi, aku beranikan untuk menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat. Aku menyadari bahwa dia punya iris mata yang indah, biru kehijauan, layaknya batu mineral yang memancarkan keindahan alam. Alis serta sebagian rambutnya memberikan kesan berantakan yang liar namun sekaligus menawan. Hidungnya yang mancung. Rahangnya yang kokoh. Bibirnya yang terlihat lembut—tunggu, kenapa aku menjadi begitu memperhatikan bagaiamana rupa wajahnya?!

Aku merasakan napasku terhenti ketika dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aroma _mint_ menguar darinya—aroma kesukaanku, menyegarkan sekaligus menenangkan—membuatku mabuk untuk sepersekian detik. Aku bisa merasakan Kaito_-senpai_ tersenyum, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tersenyum di sebelahku.

"Kau Kagamine Len kan?"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Dia menatapku lama. Begitu lamanya hingga membuat kakiku terasa mati rasa.

"Klub sepak bola nggak akan pernah menerimamu lagi. _Selamanya_."

Dan setelah itu, dia membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan pergi, hanya meninggalkan aroma _mint_ di sekitarku. Aku mengerjap sambil terengah-engah—kurasa aku benar-benar menahan napasku dari tadi.

"Baik-baik saja, Len_-kun_?" Tiba-tiba Kaito-_senpai_ sudah berada di sebelahku. Dia tersenyum sambil mengangkat sendok es krimnya sementara mangkuk es krim tadi diletakkan di pangkuannya.

"Ku—kurasa..." Aku berkata lambat-lambat sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungku.

Kaito_-senpai_ masih tersenyum padaku. "Yah, Mikuo-_kun_ memang seperti itu. Semoga kau bisa tahan satu kamar dengannya selama liburan musim panas."

"Ehm... iya, _Senpai_."

"Hemm," mata biru laut itu terus-terusan menatap wajahku. "Nee, Len_-kun_..."

Aku balas menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, ada banyak hal yang menjadi alasan kenapa Crypton adalah sekolah idaman setiap orang."

_Yeah, untuk orang-orang idiot kurasa..._

"Tapi, aku penasaran denganmu, Len_-kun_."

Aku juga sebenarnya penasaran kenapa Len mau-maunya sekolah di tempat barbar seperti ini.

"Soal apa?"

"Apa yang... hemm..." Dia berhenti sejenak sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir. "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan disini, Len_-kun_?"

"Aah... belajar olahraga?" jawabku ragu-ragu. Sesungguhnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa _Senpai_ harus bertanya seperti itu.

"Hemm," dia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "kau pernah nonton film yang judulnya _Hanakimi_, Len_-kun_? Dulu filmnya sempat _h__its _banget, pas jaman aku SD mungkin."

Aku menggeleng pelan. Memangnya ada film yang judulnya itu? Aku cuma fokus nonton HunterxHunter dan Digimon dulu rasanya.

Kaito_-senpai_ tersenyum padaku. "Ceritanya tentang cewek yang menyamar masuk ke sekolah khusus cowok demi menemui tokoh idolanya. Tentu saja, itu konyol kan?" Dia tertawa. "Maksudku... tidak mungkin ada seseorang yang berani melakukan itu kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Aku mengerjap. Firasatku buruk.

Mendadak, aku merasa senyuman Kaito_-senpai_ berubah menjadi senyuman penuh kemenangan. "Tapi kelihatannya, itu bukan hal yang konyol ya?"

Aku memaksakan diri tertawa. "Apa maksud, _Senpai_? Tentu saja itu konyol kan? Lagian, mana mungkin—"

"Justru itu, makanya aku tanya padamu," potongnya sebelum aku sempat mengelak lebih jauh.

Oo...

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disini, Len_-kun_?"

Aku membeku.

"Kenapa kau berada di Crypton?"

Jantungku kembali berdebar kencang. Rasa panik menguasaiku kembali.

Aku menatap senyumannya dan mulai merasa takut..._  
_

Kalau aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan...

Aku merasakan dingin di pipiku ketika tangan Kaito_-senpai_ mencubit pipiku. Dia masih tersenyum seperti barusan, tapi aku merasa ada makna yang tersembunyi disana. Seketika aku merasa terancam.

Tuhan... apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda _gentleman_ ini sekarang?

"Kenapa kau ada di Crypton, Len_-kun_?" Lagi, pertanyaan yang sama. Aku bisa mencium napasnya yang berbau susu ketika dia berbisik begitu dekatnya denganku.

"Aku..."

"Lepaskan dia, Lelaki Homo!"

Aku mengerjap pelan dan melirik ke sumber suara. Bisa kulihat Oliver berdiri di dekat pintu ruang makan dengan stik hoki miliknya. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajamnya dan aura penuh kemarahan di sekitarnya.

"Jauhi dia, Lelaki Homo!"

Tunggu... Dia panggil Kaito_-senpai_ apa barusan?

"Hai, Oliver_-kun_. Akhirnya berminat untuk turun dan makan malam bersamaku?"

"Sampai tubuhku membusuk pun aku nggak akan mau!" Dia menodongkan stik hokinya. "Menjauh dari Len sekarang juga atau aku akan memukul bokongmu dengan stikku!"

"Whooa!" Kaito-_senpai_ segera melepaskan pipiku dan berdiri sambil tetap tersenyum. "Santai sedikit, Oliver_-kun_. Aku cuma bercanda."

Oliver berjalan mendekatiku dan membantuku berdiri sementara iris kuning cerah bagaikan harimau miliknya masih mendelik ke arah Kaito_-senpai_.

"Jangan coba-coba dekati Len!" sahutnya sinis. Aku menyadari bahwa Oliver sungguh terlihat membenci teman sekamarnya itu. Kurasa, kalau Kaito_-senpai_ mengatakan sesuatu yang mampu memancing emosi Oliver, teman Len itu pasti akan memukulnya dengan stik hoki. Aku membayangkan adegan berdarah-darah di ruang makan ini.

Oliver melirikku dan aku bisa membayangkan apa yang ada di pikirannya: _jangan, teralu banyak saksi disini. Kita bisa melakukannya nanti di tempat yang sepi_.

Dan membuatku merinding karena dia seolah mengajakku untuk sekomplot dengannya dalam melakukan aksi mengerikan itu.

"_You alright_?"

Aku mengangguk pelan kemudian menatap wajah Kaito_-senpai_ yang masih tetap terlihat santai. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa terdesak dengan kehadiran Oliver dengan aura pekat yang mengancamnya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengobrol dengan Len_-kun_, Oliver_-kun_."

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang kau katakan," Oliver mengancungkan stik hokinya, "tapi kalau kau mencoba merayu teman-temanku, kau tahu akibatnya, _Senpai_!"

Kaito mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Apa akibatnya jika aku merayumu, Oliver_-kun_, alih-alih teman-temanmu?"

Oliver mundur dengan ekspresi horor dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti alasannya. Kenapa Oliver terlihat begitu membenci dan takut pada Kaito_-senpai_? Apa yang telah dilakukannya? Bahkan, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, bukankah sejak pembagian kamar, Oliver tidak menyukainya? Apakah karena dia mendapat teman sekamar dengan Kaito_-senpai_?

Kemudian, Oliver menarik tanganku dan membawaku keluar dari ruang makan. Aku sempat menoleh dan melihat Kaito_-senpai_ melambaikan tangannya padaku. Sempat terbaca olehku gerakan mulut tanpa suara yang dilakukannya: _kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku_.

Seketika aku merasa takut. Pikiranku dilanda kebingungan. Apa aku sudah ketahuan?

.

.

.

Oliver membawaku menuju lobby utama asrama barat. Disana, kami duduk di sofa beludru berwarna kuning cerah—warna favoritku, lupakan, ini informasi yang tidak penting sebenarnya. Dia meletakkan tongkat hokinya di atas meja lalu menghela napas sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Dia menatapku lurus dan dengan suara berat dia berkata, "jangan dekat-dekat dengan dia."

"Dia siapa?" Oh, tentu itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi aku harus bertanya agar aku dan Oliver punya asumsi 'dia' adalah orang yang sama. Sering kali, aku selalu salah pemahaman mengenai arti 'dia' dan berakhir dengan kebingungan besar setelah pembicaraan usai, maaf saja kalau otakku tercipta dalam keadaan lambat.

"Tentu saja aku bicara soal Lelaki Homo itu!"

"Umm... siapa?"

"Shion Kaito, Len! Shion Kaito! Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu sejak dulu?!" bentak Oliver kemudian.

Aku mengerjap. Lelaki Homo adalah Kaito_-senpai_. Kenapa Oliver menjulukinya seperti itu?

"Memangnya _Senpai_ homo?"

Oliver menatapku seolah apa yang kutanyakan adalah sesuatu paling bodoh di dunia ini. Dia memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan: _itu sudah jelas banget, Len! Masa kau nggak menyadarinya sih?!_

Seketika aku merasa bodoh. Mana kutahu Kaito_-senpai_ homo atau tidak. Yang bicara denganmu adalah Len, bukan aku! Aku Rin!

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa kau bisa ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Karena... karena..." Oliver langsung kehilangan kata-kata. Aku sudah tahu dari Len kalau temannya yang satu ini sering kali mengambil kesimpulan teralu cepat.

"Oliver," panggilku seraya menatap iris kuning miliknya. Dia balas menatapku. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berpikir kalau _Senpai_ itu homo, tapi menyebarkan hal itu di depan banyak orang bukanlah sesuatu yang baik."

"Aku tahu, tapi—" Dia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku merasa panik, kau tahu. _He just like... like he want to kiss you, damn_! Dia... dia memegang pipimu seolah... aku... aku..."

Aku terkikik geli memperhatikan sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Kurasa _Senpai_ tadi tidak berminat untuk menciumku, hanya saja, aku memang merasa terintimidasi tadi. Aku merasa seolah Kaito_-senpai _ingin mengintrogasi aku tadi. Ataukah itu cuma perasaanku saja?

Aku menepuk pundak Oliver dan tersenyum lebar padanya. "Yah, apapun deh. Tapi makasih ya karena telah membawaku dari tempat itu."

Oliver hanya menatapku lama tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan kembali menepuk pundaknya. "Kenapa, sobat?"

Dia terlonjak kaget dan kemudian membuang muka sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Seolah dia baru saja terbangun dari suatu hal yang mampu membuatnya melintasi alam khayal. Dengan cepat dia meraih stik hokinya dan berdiri.

Aku hanya menatapnya. "Kau marah, Oliver?"

"_Nope_!" Jawaban singkat dengan suara rendah. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

Aku segera berdiri dan meraih tangannya, memaksanya untuk menatap wajahku. Ada yang aneh. Wajahnya yang putih dan berbintik sekarang dihiasi ronaan merah dan aku merasa telapak tangannya berubah mendingin.

"Kau nggak mendadak jadi sakit kan?"

"_Big no_, _Idiot_!" Oliver merengut dan meraih tangannya dari genggamanku. Dia menatapku lama dan kemudian membuang muka. "Besok... besok kau mau lari pagi nggak?"

"Hah?" Bangun pagi hanya untuk lari pagi? Buat apa melakukan hal menyusahkan seperti itu? Liburan musim panas adalah saatnya bersantai-santai bukan? Tidak ada sekolah, tidak ada sesuatu yang perlu dikerjakan, _Mom_ juga tidak akan marah. Lantas kenapa disini aku harus lari pagi segala?

"Malas ah!"

Oliver menatapku heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku ingin bangun siang. Memangnya salah ya?"

Oliver kembali menatapku seolah ucapanku adalah hal paling aneh di dunia ini. Nggak ada yang salah dengan bangun siang saat liburan kan?

Eh... tapi tunggu... Aku sedang berperan sebagai Len kan?

"Aah! Iya... maksudku... yap, aku sangat semangat untuk lari pagi!" Aku nyaris berteriak sambil tertawa. "Jadi, mau jam berapa kita lari besok pagi?"

"Sebelum matahari terbit," aku merasa tatapan Oliver masih agak aneh, tapi aku mencoba mengabaikannya. "Kau mau pergi bareng dari asrama atau gimana?"

"Aku nggak tahu lapangan atletik dimana. Bareng aja yah."

Dahi Oliver kembali berkerut. "Gimana caranya bisa nggak tahu dimana lapangan atletik padahal sebelum liburan kau dan Piko lari bareng terus disana?"

Aku mengerjap. Salah bicara lagi, Tuhan! Kenapa... kenapa aku selalu salah bicara sih?! Kenapa aku selalu bicara sebelum berpikir sih?!

"Maksudku... akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bareng kamu kesananya, Oliver." Aku tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka ngelindur kalau bangun pagi-pagi. Takutnya aku malah nyasar." Kemudian aku tertawa, sebuah tawa yang terdengar sangat janggal. Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Harus terlihat normal. Terlihat santai.

Pada akhirnya, Oliver mengangkat bahunya. "Kau aneh ya. Masih kena pengaruh demam musim panas kemarin?"

"Yap!" jawabku cepat sambil diikuti tawa. "Kurasa aku juga teralu capek gara-gara penyambutan tadi siang." Aku tersenyum.

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Mau ke kamar bareng?"

Dia kembali menatapku seolah apa yang kuucapkan adalah hal yang sangat aneh. Memangnya aneh dari segimananya sih?!

"Nggak deh. Aku mau ke ruang klub dulu." Oliver mundur selangkah. "Len, kalau kau masih merasa sakit, lebih baik nggak usah melakukan apapun dulu deh! Sikapmu ngelantur soalnya!"

Aku hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Oliver. Kurasa... aku memang nggak bisa seutuhnya menyamar jadi Len.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku.

.

.

.

Ketika aku membuka pintu kamar, aku menemukan teman sekamarku sedang duduk di atas meja belajarnya sembari menelepon seseorang. Aku merasakan tatapannya yang tidak menyukaiku saat aku berjalan menuju sofa di dalam kamar. Aku mencoba membaca majalah, namun suaranya mengusikku sehingga aku sama sekali tidak punya pilihan lain untuk mendengarkan ocehannya.

Intonasi yang dia gunakan jauh lebih lembut dan lebih tenang. Kurasa lawan bicaranya sekarang adalah perempuan dan kalau melihat sedikit tatapannya yang malu-malu, kurasa mungkin dia sedang menelepon kekasihnya. Yah, aku memang punya sedikit bakat untuk mengamati seseorang lekat-lekat. Dan Mikuo_-senpai_ memang orang yang sedikit gampang ditebak.

"Aku baik-baik saja... umm... yap... Pelatihan belum dimulai. Belum... aku belum makan malam. Kau sendiri?" Senyuman manis terbentuk di bibirnya dan membuatku sadar bahwa orang seperti dia bisa juga tersenyum seperti itu. "Tidak... Apa? Benarkah? Syukurlah. Dia... umm... sedikit menyebalkan." Aku merasa Mikuo_-senpai_ melirikku ketika dia mengucapkan kata sifat barusan. "Yah, sudahlah. Kurasa aku akan terbiasa... umm... kau juga. Selamat tidur."

Dan kemudian dia mengakhiri teleponnya. Aku mendengar langkahnya yang mendekatiku dan setelah itu aku melihatnya duduk tepat di hadapanku.

"Yap. Kurasa aku tahu kebiasaan burukmu yang lain. Menguping."

Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi sebal. "Yah, mau gimana lagi, salah _Senpai_ sendiri yang bicara dengan suara keras."

"Ini kamarku, bego!"

"_Well_, ini juga kamarku sekarang, idiot!"

"Kenapa kau nggak keluar saja begitu ngelihat aku sedang menelepon? Kau nggak punya kebijakan privasi!"

"Mana aku peduli! Kenapa kau sendiri juga nggak keluar saja supaya obrolan mesramu nggak bisa didengar oleh siapapun?" Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya. "Sana, pergi saja ke tengah lapangan dan meneleponlah sesuka hatimu!"

Dia menatapku datar. "Apa maksudmu dengan obrolan mesra?"

"Oh, ayolah!" Aku mendengus. "Itu urusanmu kan, kenapa aku harus peduli?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan obrolan mesra?! Jangan bercanda denganku, Kagamine! Jangan suka bicara asal!"

Aku terperangah menatapnya. Tuhan, dia baru saja membentakku dengan suara paling keras. Memangnya apa salahku kali ini?

"Bisa nggak sih ngomongnya santai sedikit, _Senpai_?"

Dia menatapku tajam dan mendadak berdiri dari tempatnya. "Udara di kamar ini bau karena keberadaanmu, bocah!"

"Hah?!" Aku mendengus sebal saat melihat orang itu berjalan keluar kamar, hampir membanting pintu kamar keras-keras. Aku kemudian menghela napas. "Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini, Tuhan?"

Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku dan menemukan ponselku dalam keadaan mati. Aku sudah tahu itu sejak tadi siang Oliver mendorongku dan membuat ponsel itu terbanting di lantai beton. Aah... padahal ada banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan dan kukatakan pada Len.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan berjalan menuju sofa di tengah kamar. Di atas mejanya, aku melihat ponsel berwarna hitam dengan gantungan berbentuk daun bawang. Alisku terangkat sebelah. Ini milik _Senpai_ Idiot itu?

"Seleranya payah sekali!" Aku mencibir. Aah... aku ingin menelepon Len. "Apa aku pinjam ponsel Oliver saja ya? Aah... tidak-tidak. Kalau sampai dia menyelidiki kemana aku menelepon, pasti akan semakin gawat." Apa pinjam ponsel Kaito_-senpai_ saja? "Duh, apa dia tahu kalau aku menyamar untuk masuk kesini? Aaah... Siaaaal!"

Aku kembali melirik ponsel hitam itu. Dia tidak akan marah kan kalau aku pakai sebentaaaaaar saja?

Seolah mengundang perhatianku, saat itu jugalah ponsel itu berdering menunjukkan tanda seseorang menghubunginya. Aku mengedarkan pandangankku ke sekeliling kamar. _Senpai _Idiot itu sedang keluar. Apa aku harus mengangkatnya atau tidak?

Didorong rasa penasaran, aku meraih ponsel tipe sentuh layar itu dan melihat sebuah foto _Senpai_ Idiot itu bersama seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan warna rambut serta iris yang senada dengan miliknya. Wajah mereka berdua sangat mirip seperti layaknya aku dengan Len.

"Apa dia juga punya kembaran yah?" Aku membaca nama sang penelepon: _Hatsune Miku_. Aku kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Sama sekali bukan urusanku, kalau aku ikut campur, pasti _Senpai _Idiot itu pasti akan bertambah murka.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Len sudah keluar dari klub sepak bola dan masuk ke klub atletik bersama Piko. Aku tidak bisa tanya pada Len sekarang. Yang tahu detil masalah itu sepertinya cuma anak-anak klub sepak bola. Dan anak klub sepak bola yang kukenal cuma...

_Sial, Senpai idiot itu pasti nggak akan mau ngasih tahu!_

Aku kembali menghela napas. Yang satu itu jelas tidak bisa diharapkan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya, Len?"

.

.

**.tobecontinued..**

* * *

buat yang ngisi kolom review kemarin (z, djokroe, lost dystopia, Nekuro Yamikawa, creativeactive, Kie2Kei, CatPhones, Latifun Kanurilkomari, Yatogami Kuroh Hana, Lynn 'Ne'-chan ) makasih yah **;***

Hanakimi alias Hanazakari no Kimitachi-e alias For You in Full Blossom alias yang versinya udah diadaptasi kemana-mana adalah salah satu cerita yang menginspirasi pembuatan Circle (jadi kalau ada tokoh yang karakternya mirip, yaaah, anggap aja terinspirasi dari sana, nggak ada niatan buat copas kok).

seriusan, pas SD emang tontonannya HunterxHunter (yang sampai sekarang masih hiatus), Digimon, dan semua anime lainnya (kenapa sekarang anime udah nggak ditayangin lagi sih di tivi?!)  
baru habis nonton Digimon 1 (duh, nostalgia banget... Yamato sampai kapan pun tetap jadi kakak baik hati deh, sukaa deh!)

balasannya silahkan dicek di pm masing-masing, maap telat, tapi memang rencananya balasan review akan muncul ketika update muncul. hehe **;)**

update akan bergantung pada hits cerita yah! **;)**

**bolehlah kalau mau berpendapat di kolom review hehe ;)**


End file.
